bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Sorriso Camera
Sorriso Camera '(właść. Sorriso Per La Fotocamera, z wł. Uśmiechnij się do kamery) — pegaz, ogier, który jest ponytuberem, syn Loose Cardigan i Kendine Gel. Jest znany w całej Equestrii, przez swoje filmiki na serwisie ''PonyTube. Ponyfikacja użytkownika PinkiePie;3. Mieszka w centrum Fillydelphii, oraz ma 20 lat. Powstawanie postaci Ridiculous Rose Kiedy autor nie wiedział co to ponysona, stworzył "ponysonę". Jednak była to klacz ;-;. Kucyk znajdował się na Fanowskiej. Nie miał on nawet historii. Ale za to nadrabiał bzdurnymi sekcjami.thumb|Panie i panowie oto... Limun we własnej osobie ;-; Limun Limun to moja dawna ponysona, można ją znaleźć tu. Więc nie dziwić się, że kucyki są podobne. Limun jest nastoletnim redaktorem naczelnym gazetki. Jednak autorowi nie podobało się to, jaki jest. Ogólnie myślał że stać go na więcej.thumb|Pierwszy szkic Sorriso Powstanie Sorriso Za wymyśleniem postaci stoi BrakNicku, z małą szczyptą mnie. Na czacie pytałem się wielu użytkowników o doradzenie talentu jaki może wykonywać Sorriso. Sam zastanawiałem się nad tym, miało to być fryzjerstwo. Jednak po krótkim przemyśleniu, odpadło. Potem wymyśliłem pomysł Ponytubera. Jednak nie miał kto mi narysować znaczka. Ja sam nie umiem tego robić. Po czasie na czat weszła BrakNicku i spytałem. Gdyż użytkowniczka bardzo lubi rysować, dla innych zwłaszcza. Odpowiedź była dla mnie dobra. Najpierw Brak zaproponowała znaczek, na który pomyślnie zareagowałem. Potem narysiała szkic, który też mi się spodobał. Postanowiła narysiać go całego, podczas rysowania Brak rozmawiała ze mną na czacie. Wymyślaliśmy imię, Angelika podała "Sorriso Per La Fotocamera"Myślałem też o imieniu "Kendine Gel" (tur.Bądź sobą). Nie chciałem go bo by za długie. Później podała skrót, po przemyśleniach imię mi się spodobało. Wygląd Grzywa i Ogon Grzywa ma dwa kolory, jeden podobny do koloru skrzydeł, drugi ciemniejszy. Nie zmienia fryzury codziennie, włosy układają mu się same. Ogon wygląda jak nieuczesany. Jest rozczochrany, ale naprawdę jest uczesany. Oczy Sorriso ma piękne błyszczące oczy. Są koloru podobnego, do grzywy i ogona. Wiele razy słyszy, że ma piękne oczy. Znaczek Znaczek ogiera to mikrofon, oplątany w logo PonyTube, serwisu do oglądania filmów. Do tego ułożył się w serce. Symbolizuję to jego miłość do nagrywania. Sierść i sylwetka Sorriso ma białą sierść. Jednak na skrzydłach ma jasne, niebieskie "końcówki". Nie jest szczupły, ale także nie jest za gruby. Kryształowy Kryształowy Sorriso ma dłuższą niż zwykle grzywę. Jest ona także opuszczona na dół no stać przecież nie może. Jego ogon jest troszkę inny niż zwykle. W wersji krzyształowej nosi też łańcuszek z dolarem i bransoletkę. Życiorys Narodziny Rodzicami Sorriso są Loose Cardigan - klaczka pochodząca z Fillydelphii i Kendine Gel - ogier pochodzący z Baltimare. Sorriso urodził się we wtorek o godzinie ok. 17:40. Urodził się w szpitalu w Fillydelphii. Jego rodzice mieli już przygotowane imię, więc nazwali pegaza - Sorriso Camera. Sorriso zamieszkał w Fillydelphii. Okres przedszkolny Rodzice Sorriso mieli duży dom. Loose pracowała jako projektanka sukienek dla lalek Barbie.why not Więc mogła być z Sorriso cały czas! Razem projektowali sukienki, potem mama je szyła i gotowe. A pieniądze za to byłe nie małe. Jego tata w swojej pracy musiał liczyć ryby, to znaczy stać za szybą i liczyć wielkie ławice ryb.I jest Co tydzień jeździł z rodzicami do babci Honey. Wtedy poznał Vieva, czyli swojego kuzyna. Viev często nocował w domu Sorriso. Sorriso z początku go nie lubił, ale się do niego przekonywał. Camera na 3 urodziny dostał dwa kotki perskie, Sophie i Yanga. Nadszedł czas by pójść do przedszkola. Oczywiście nie musiał, ale z ciekawości poszedł. Chodził przez kilka dni, raz chciał zostawać jeszcze, a raz uciekać z przedszkola. Camera jednak nie chodził do przedszkola. Zerówka i klasy 1-3 Sorriso, jak nieliczni chodził do zerówki, czyli oddziału przedszkolnego. Do zerówki zapisał się w Los Pegasus. Ze względu na pracę mamy. Jednak zmieniło to się w klasie pierwszej. Sorriso bardzo bał się iść do szkoły. Jednak poznał tam wspaniąła klacz, która jednak po kilku dniach przestała chodzić do jego szkoły. Przeprowadziła się Osobowość Gadatliwość Sorriso jest bardzo wygadanym kucykiem. Widać to po jego filmikach. Kiedy zacznie mówić, już nie przestaje. Bardzo lubi prowadzić dyskusję, kiedy ma się czego dowiedzieć musi to wykrztusić z rozmówcy. Plotkarstwo Camera bardzo lubi plotkować o innych. Jeśli coś mu nie pasuje, zawsze musi powiedzieć komuś to. Czasami przy tym jest bezczelny. Jednak nie potrafi trzymać języka za zębami. Wyjątkiem jest powierzona przez kogoś tajemnica. Pewność siebie Mimo przeszkód kucyk wierzy w siebie. Kiedy ma zrobisz coś trudnego, myśli że mu to się uda. Jednak gdy coś jest za trudne dla niego, po prostu poddaje się. Krzykliwość To największa wada pegaza. Nie dość że kuc ma donośny głos, to nie potrafi go zniżać. Jeśli ma mówić szeptem, dla znajomych to za głośno. Kiedy ścisza się bardziej nic nie rozumieją. Kiedy ktoś na niego krzyczy, on zaczyna też krzyczeć. Sorriso przekrzykuję się z drugą osobą. Więc mówi tylko głośno i cicho.Nie mówcie że ściągam z Ariadny. Każdy może mieć podobnie. Lenistwo Jest to duża wada kucyka. Per La na wszystko narzeka. Jeśli ma coś zrobić zaczyna marudzić i przekłada to na potemCały czas tak robię, później lub w ogóle tego nie robi. Jednak wie że musi być pracowity, ze względu na swój zawód. Jednak kiedy ma dostać z czegoś korzyści od razu zapierdziela, robi to o co został poproszony. Poczucie humoru Sorriso jest kucykiem z wręcz ogromnym poczuciem humoru. Potrafi rozśmieszyć każdego. Jest wesoły, a sam zachowuję się czasami jak głupi. Ponieważ kiedy zacznie się śmiać dostaję głupawki. Czasami atak schorzenia jest tak silny że Sorris śmieje się z niczego. Może się śmiać ze spojrzenia, ściany czy nawet mówić głupie słowa i po chwili się głośno śmiać. Czasami nie może się uspokoić, przez co bardzo wkurza to jego znajomych. Czasami jego dowcipy są sarkastyczne. On jednak uważa, że to dobry żart. Wredność Limun nie jest miły, ale każdemu się zdarzą przecież być straszną wredotą. Więc kiedy ktoś go obrazi on odpowiada, czasami wali straszną głupotę, a czasami potrafi być tak wredny... Limun po prostu nie myśli, zanim coś powie. Więc wniosek taki jeśli ktoś go mocno wkurzy, może być okropnie wredny, zwykle walnie coś głupiego. Zwykle Limun nie jest taki wredny, odwdzięcza się tylko innym. Umiejętności Nagrywanie filmów Jak wiadomo, Sorriso jest ponytuberem. Nagrywa filmiki, potem wstawia je na serwis PonyTube. Ta pasja powstała w gimnazjum. Fascynował się fotografią, pomysł narósł też na filmy. Uznał że ma do tego talent. Rok potem, założył kanał na serwisie PonyTube. Nazwa kanału była prosta, czyli SorrisoCameraVlog. Latanie Jak każdy pegaz, Sorriso umie latać. Chociaż nie przystąpił do egzaminu latania. Lata dobrze, jednak nie lata za dużo. Fotografia Wcześniej wspomniane zostało to, że interesował się fotografią. Nadal ma do tego zamiłowanie. Robi to często. Bardzo lubi robić '''sobie Selfie. Kiedy wybierał telefon dla siebie, kierował się dobrym aparatem. Nie tylko skupia się na sobie. Robi też zdjęcia wielu innym rzeczom. Śpiew Kucyk ma też wielkie zamiłowanie do śpiewu. Wygrał w liceum wiele konkursów śpiewania. Jego głos ma doskonałą barwę, która potrafi osiągnąć głos np. Adele. Cytaty Przypisy Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki Użytkowników Kategoria:Ponysony użytkowników Kategoria:Ogiery Kategoria:Ogiery ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Pegazy